This invention relates to an improved backpack having a "soft" pack frame and in particular to a backpack wherein the shoulder straps can be positioned in the directions in which they extend over a user's shoulder to accommodate users of different sizes.
Conventional backpacks generally have rigid, tubular frames which are used to support the backpack bag. The shoulder straps are secured to the top of the frame and the bottom of the frame and extend over the user's shoulder so the user can support the pack bag on his or her back. The shoulder straps, with these conventional backpacks, are secured at a generally central position at the top of the bag and extend angularly, outwardly to accommodate the user. A length adjustment for these backpack shoulder straps is generally made with buckles adjustably connecting two portions of the straps.
A need exists for a backpack having a comfortable pack frame in combination with shoulder straps which are easily adjustable to accommodate users of different sizes.